Daddy's Little (Fan)Girls
by EverythingHHH
Summary: It is WrestleMania 33 and it's the match that everyone has been waiting for when the Creator vows to destroy his own creation. Since Triple H is the bad guy, everyone is against him but he has three special people at ringside cheering him on. (Triple H/Stephanie McMahon)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone in the story. WWE owns everything.

This one is for **hhhfangirl.** I hope you like it :)

 _WrestleMania 33_

"Alright, are you guys ready?" Vince McMahon asked Paul and Stephanie who were sitting on Paul's custom motorcycle. It was a badass motorcycle with its shiny coat of black and a custom paint job that only Triple H himself can create. The headlight of the three-wheeler was an iron cross which Paul has used as a logo for many years now. The back wheels were thick enough for a broad back of the motorcycle; the graphics on the back were so beautifully detailed that only the most experienced artist can replicate it.

"Yup, definitely. Seth _freakin'_ Rollins better be ready to meet his destroyer." Paul said as he gripped the rubber handles of his bike. His voice was full of confidence and his face wore intensity.

Stephanie gripped his leather covered shoulders as she sat on a bar that was on the bike behind her husband. He was wearing a leather biker vest that had his current logo on it; he had Motorhead stitched on the side in tribute to Lemmy. "We'll get him, honey." She assured as she looked down at him. She was wearing Pauls' current shirt but had it designed differently just for her that made her look like a badass chick.

"Go out on stage." Vince said in his business-like tone as he stepped away from the entrance that they were going to drive through.

Paul started his motorcycle and the roar filled the backstage area. He slowly drove it out onto the stage and the crowd immediately noticed. Some of them were booing and some of them were cheering. They were currently playing the video package for the match so nobody watching would know. They stopped just at the top and Stephanie looked over at the police officers on their motorcycles who were aligned on each side of the massive WrestleMania stage.

Just then, Jojo's voice boomed through the stadium as she announced Triple H's and Seth Rollins' match. Once she finished, Paul's music started and Lemmy's voice sent goosebumps up and down Paul's body. The cameras were soon on them and when the music hit a specific part, the police officers turned their sirens on and began to stride down the incredibly long ramp. Paul followed them down slowly and they were in the spotlight of millions around the world. Stephanie smirked like a bitch at the crowd around them; she felt proud to be with her husband for this. She looked on at the thousands of people who were recording and taking pictures and she felt she was on top of the world.

They finally reached the bottom of the ramp and Paul followed the officers as they circled around the ring. Steph looked over at their families who were sitting ringside and again, smirked. Her daughters were smiling brightly at their mommy and daddy. She turned away from them as they were at the other side of the ring and eventually stopped at the end of the ramp. Paul parked the motorcycle and revved the engine several times, which made the fans at ringside cover their ears. They were making their presence known.

Paul turned the engine off and they both hopped off the bike. He went over to the ring apron and did his usual entrance. When he spat out his water, the flashes of the cameras and spotlight near blinded them both. Steph, again looked down at her beaming daughters. Their youngest, Vaughn, was decked out in John Cena gear and Steph laughed inside. In the previous match, John Cena proposed to his girlfriend Nikki Bella so she wasn't exactly sure how she felt about that. She pondered it because little Vaughn always mentions that she wants to marry the 16-time champion. She looked pumped up for her daddy's match though.

Paul walked over to the ring post and did his typical pose and there were even more pictures being taken of one of the greatest wrestlers of all time. Stephanie basked in the glory as well when she threw her arms up in admiration of her husband.

The heavy rock music ended and they both stood in the middle of the ring awaiting "The Architect". There were both staring up at the ramp as Seth Rollins' music started. The crowd roared at the presence of Triple H's creation. He walked out holding a lit torch. He screamed as he lifted the burning torch and then slowly brought it down as he gazed at the couple; it met the steel of the stage and the graphics of the stage lit up in flames and it advanced towards the ring. The crowd was in awe at the unique entrance. The flame graphics lit up the ring and Paul and Stephanie did not show any intimidation. In fact, Paul mocked him by acting impressed.

* * *

After their breathtaking entrances, the bell rang and fists were flying. Stephanie watched on at ringside in hopes that her husband will destroy Seth Rollins and end him once and for all.

"Let's go daddy!"

The tiny voices of her three beautiful daughters shrilled over the voices of thousands. She knew the camera wasn't currently on her so she looked over at them and smiled. Pauls' mom was holding little Vaughn and Steph's heart melted. She just can't get over her dressed all in John Cena gear; it's rather adorable to say the least. Steph remember when Paul was upset that she chose Cena over him, her own father but after a while he got over it. Now, they all just laugh about it.

"Come on Triple H! Is that all you got?!"

The scream from Seth Rollins caught her attention and she looked up at Seth standing over Paul, who was gasping for air.

She scowled at him and walked to the other side of the ring where she could talk to Paul. "Come on baby. Get up." She said calmly to motivate him. He was using the ropes to balance himself and the King of Kings was up again in no time. When he first got knocked on his ass, he heard his little girls cheering him on and a new wave of confidence swept over him. But when his wife came over and encouraged him to get up, he felt like a superhero again. It was almost like a scene out of Rocky when Mickey would scream at Rocky to get up and when he finally does, there was no stopping him because a new level of confidence settled inside.

He quickly clotheslined Rollins which made Rollins flip in midair, causing the crowd to boo loudly.

Stephanie beamed with pride as she clapped vigorously. "There you go, baby!" She exclaimed as Paul got up and taunted the crowd.

* * *

After a tough battle between both outstanding athletes, Triple H and Seth Rollins were both laid out at ringside. Seth slowly regained his composure and reached underneath the ring for a table. The crowd went insane as he pulled it out and set it up at ringside. The fans always seemed to fancy the tables the most out of any other weapon, excluding Cactus Jacks' baseball bat wrapped in barbwire.

"Is my daddy gonna go through the table?" Paul and Stephanie's oldest daughter, Aurora asked her grandma. Even though she has seen her dad go through many tables in her short eleven years, her eyes were still full of worry.

Patricia, Paul's mom looked over at her and chuckled at her sudden curious. "I don't know, honey but if he does he'll be alright." She assured her granddaughter with a smile as she patted her jean covered knee. Sure, she constantly worries about her son but she's seen a lot worse than just a flimsy table. Nothing terrified her more than when he got his throat crushed years back by RVD in the Elimination Chamber.

The sudden cheers from the crowd surrounded them and they looked on at Seth Rollins going for a Pedigree but Paul countered with a hit to Seth's injured knee. He went down clutching his knee as Paul recovered. When Seth got up, Stephanie grabbed him as she stood on the apron. When Paul looked back and saw, he ran towards Seth to clothesline him but Seth moved out of the way and Paul almost hit his own wife.

"Oh no!" Murphy, Paul and Stephanie's middle daughter exclaimed at the sight of her daddy almost knocking her mommy down.

When the Cerebral Assassin gathered himself, he went towards Rollins but Rollins kicked him square in the face. Paul fell back and ran into Stephanie! She went right through the table below with a sickening thud. The crowd was the loudest it's been all night, right behind the Hardy Boyz return earlier tonight.

"No, daddy no!" Vaughn shouted as she felt tears burn her eyes. It looked like her parents got in a fight or something. She didn't know any better.

"Sweety, it's okay. That was supposed to happen." Neysa, Paul's niece tried to comfort the little girl.

Paul looked down at his knocked-out wife with a dumbfounded look. The anger kicked in and he turned to take out Rollins once and for all but he was faced with a quick Pedigree and it was all over within a blink of an eye.

Seth Rollins' music boomed throughout the stadium and all of it was almost too much Vaughn and Murphy. Aurora understood the storylines so she was relaxed as she stood with the family watching on.

Seth Rollins celebrated his victory as he earned the right to be called the "Kingslayer". The massive crowd of over 70,000 cheered and clapped for the young superstar who was the future of the WWE. Paul was lying in the middle of the ring and Stephanie was laid out on the destroyed table when Rollins climbed out of the ring and headed up the long ramp. Paul stirred and acted hurt as the ref helped him up. The crowd booed as he was helped to the back. Steph, on the other hand, was getting care from the ringside doctors.

She was moving around and the doctors assisted in standing her up. The crowd had no sympathy for her as they booed big time but she didn't care. When she looked over and saw the concerned faces of her youngest daughters, she went on her own to tell them everything was okay.

She made it over with a limp and kissed each of her babies. Vaughn had teary eyes and Stephanie smiled. "I'm okay, honey. Daddy was supposed to put me through the table."

"I'm mad at daddy." The little girl sad as she folded her arms and stuck her bottom lip out; she was a mirror image of Stephanie at the moment.

Stephanie laughed as the crowd around them watch the rare interaction between the Billion Dollar Princess and her three daughters. "Don't be mad at daddy. Everything's fine, baby girl." She assured as she gave her a hug.

"We are going to go the back now, Steph." Linda near shouted at Stephanie. Linda was sitting with Paul's family and Shane's wife and three sons. The McMahons and Leveque's were always grouped together at ringside for WrestleMania's.

"Okay, mom. Just be careful with the crowd. Make sure plenty of security is around you guys." Stephanie replied.

* * *

After she gave her daughters more kisses and hugs, she walked to the back with the doctors helping her out.

When she got back there, she was greeted by Paul who had a white towel around his neck and a water bottle in his hand. He smiled at her and walked up to her. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked as he watched his wife limp slightly.

She smiled at him before kissing him slowly. When they broke apart, she responded, "I feel great, except for when I hit my hip on the edge of the table. I'll just have a bruise." She shrugged, letting him know what it didn't bother her at all.

"That's my woman." He winked at her, which caused her to blush deeply.

Just then, Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn came running to their daddy, their superhero. He bent down and they jumped into his arms. He kissed each one of them as he held them tight. They've always been his big girls and big supporters with each and every match he competed in.

"Good match, daddy!" Aurora exclaimed as Paul looked up at her.

"Thank you, baby girl. I love you." He said calmly as he still held on to his babies.

"Love you too." She replied with a giggle.

"Why you put mommy through table?" Vaughn asked suddenly when she stepped out of her father's embrace.

Paul noticed her concerned look and knew this was going to happen. Him and Stephanie never fought verbally in real life in front of them so it was a weird thing for her to see. "It was a part of the show, Vaughn. Mommy is Super Woman. She can take any bump. Right Steph?" He asked as he looked at his wife who was watching the adorable interaction in front of her. The fact that he called her Super Woman made her heart flutter in her chest.

"Yep, see baby, even daddy says everything is okay."

She finally smiled and nodded. "Okay." That was all she said as she wrapped her arms back around her father.

"I'm hungry."

Paul laughed at Murphy's comment and stood up, towering over his little princesses. "You're hungry? Are all you girls hungry?"

"Yes!" They all exclaimed in unison, causing Stephanie to laugh.

"Okay, we'll go to catering real quick and get a snack. Don't let it spoil your dinner though." He explained as he started to walk off with the girls on each side of him. Stephanie was in aww at the sight in front of her; it was so adorable and she was blessed to have each of them in her life.

Now she was going to go ice her burning hip.

 **A/N:** Thank you guys for reading. Reviews would be appreciated.


End file.
